The Witch and the Spare
by robert3A-SN
Summary: Post movie: Without Anna, Elsa believed she was a monster, and had no one to tell her different or defend her. Without Elsa, Anna believed she was a useless spare, and had no one to tell her different or defend her. But now, even when they still don't believe in themselves, they believe in - and can finally stand up on behalf of - each other.


Elsa was a witch.

She spent more than enough time by herself to know that. She made sure no one was around to convince her otherwise.

The only two people who came close left her completely alone. So for three years, the same message of what she was, and what she would always be unless she behaved, rang in her head with no relief.

Of course, no matter how much she did behave, it was never convincing.

Even when everything was out in the open – and when she wasn't alone anymore – 13 years of not having a true champion at her side, to show, tell and make her believe what she _really _was, had taken its toll deep down.

It was manageable to deal with now. But it was never truly gone. Not by her own efforts, anyway.

Especially when she knew she wasn't the only one she failed to do this for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna was a useless spare.

She was forced to spend more than enough time by herself to figure that out. Someone or something made sure no one was around to convince her otherwise.

The only two people who came close left her completely alone. So for three years, the same message of what she was, and what she would always be unless she found something out there – and never let it shut her out – rang in her head with no relief.

Of course, no matter how much she put on a happy face and dreamed someone would see her differently, it was never convincing.

Even when she wasn't alone anymore – and all the doors were open – 13 years of not having a true champion at her side, to show, tell and make her believe what she _really _was, had taken its toll deep down.

It was manageable to deal with now. But it was never truly gone. Not by her own efforts, anyway.

Especially when she knew she wasn't the only one she failed to do this for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna was keeping out of Elsa's way today, while she completed very important, very boring negotiations with a potential trade partner. But if she couldn't disturb her at the castle, she could disturb the next best thing in the next best place.

Her favorite chocolate shop.

Once the gates were opened and Anna's sweet tooth became common knowledge, shops all over Arendelle wooed her. It wasn't like she wouldn't go to all of them anyway. But this one made a _really _good, chewy, sticky, mouthwatering pitch.

So with all the coins in her chocolate budget for the week – at least two small purses worth – Anna went to the shop to start her weekly spree.

She made polite small talk with the manager and cashier first, despite being impatient to go off and start browsing and taste testing. It was a skill she'd learned well, if not grudgingly, through all the boring small talk in meetings and balls with Elsa these last six months. But soon enough, she went exploring through the chocolate aisles without looking rude.

Anna didn't get too far, before she overheard the manager talking more quietly to the cashier. He figured Anna would be too wrapped up in secretly unwrapping caramel pieces to hear him. But she hadn't gotten too far yet.

"I know, I know. But she pays us through the roof and she's the princess. She can be as clumsy and scatterbrained as she wants. Apparently it's her life philosophy, so why stop now?" he whispered not quietly enough.

Anna frowned, barely remembering not to crush the truffle in her hand. When that stopped her, she sighed and came to her senses. Between the chocolate, and the fact she promised not to make any scenes today, she'd just have to ignore those words and move on.

It'd worked well enough for her all these years.

Especially when she had no real counter argument.

"It could be worse," Anna caught the cashier saying, then planned to tune it out from then on.

But she didn't tune out fast enough.

"Her _sister_ could keep coming here," the cashier finished with disdain.

"You're right. Between serving a ditzy princess or a witch queen, I know we're the lucky ones," the manager commented.

Not quietly enough.

If Anna hadn't thrown the free caramel bar sample up to catch it in her mouth, she would have crushed it. As it stood, not catching it made it plain enough how mad she was.

She was ready to run to the castle, grab Elsa and tell her what she heard right now. Then she'd show them a thing or two about witchcraft.

But even then, Anna remembered Elsa wouldn't do it. Just because she had her precious meetings and had to salvage trade or something.

Even if she didn't have that, Elsa would make up some excuse about how they should say whatever they want. No matter how wrong and stupid and wrong it was.

Not that Elsa would call it stupid or wrong. She never had before.

She never had before….

…..because she never thought it was stupid or wrong for _her _to believe she was a witch. Or a monster. Not for 13 years. Maybe not even now.

No matter how many _true _things Anna told her about who she really was. Who she'd always been.

But she only had the chance to do it for six months. Elsa built up 13 years of believing the worst about herself. And staying away from anyone who'd tell her different. As if she could have believed them.

Even now, it might still be easier for her to believe _them_.

But they didn't see what Anna saw. Even _Elsa _didn't always see what Anna saw.

They didn't see the Elsa who only shut out the world now when she worked around the clock, for _their _protection and benefit.

Or the Elsa who still hesitated to stay close to Anna – but took a breath, steeled herself and chose to face that old fear rather than let Anna feel alone again.

Or the Elsa who actually delighted in seeing Kristoff intimidated by her. After years of fearing other people's fear of her, to know Kristoff was only fearful because she was Anna's big sister….it was a welcome change of pace. And one she even had fun with every so often – but not too much fun, as per Anna's wishes.

They wouldn't let themselves see the Elsa who treated Olaf – a walking, talking, goofy snowman – as a member of the family. Which he biologically was anyway. After having no family in a meaningful way for so long, gaining a new member clearly meant the world to her.

They were too blind to see the Elsa who subtly, but clearly, lit up whenever children were in awe of her magic. Like Anna was for the first five years of her life. It always led to her making the most beautiful little ice figurines for them, so they could enjoy her gifts in their own homes.

How could anyone refuse to see what a treasure – what a _gift _– Elsa was, always had been and always would be? How could Elsa still not see it?

But Anna knew she hadn't always seen it either. And not seeing her for years wasn't an entirely valid excuse. Not with what she let herself believe about Elsa in….the worst years of the isolation.

Yet she _knew _the worst years wouldn't have happened if she was there. None of it would have happened if she was there. As much as she had to accept why it wasn't possible – and refuse the urge to blame people other than Elsa for it.

Still, there were all those missed years she should have told Elsa she wasn't a monster. All those years she should have reminded her she was the most loving person she would ever know. All those years she should have calmed Elsa down after a nightmare, made her override her fear with fun snowball fights, told her there was one person who would never be afraid of her….

….those years Anna should have stuck up for her against anyone who'd be scared of her. Including Elsa herself. Including their parents, if she had to.

Instead, she let Elsa believe they were right.

She could – no, she _should_ – have protected her. She didn't need protection, since Elsa truly was a hero – if only she'd believe it.

But all Anna ever wanted was to be _Elsa's _hero. Without having to freeze to do it. To make sure Elsa was loved and valued, and knew how loved and valued she was, every day for far more than 13 years.

It didn't matter how….inadequate she was in other areas. Anna would take it if she could have done that one thing right. Something she knew she could do.

Something she could do right now. Whether Elsa knew she was being slandered or not. Or would believe them if she did.

Anna knew. And would _never _believe it. And she was done letting anyone else believe it too.

But as furious as she was, an angry speech or a good old right hook wouldn't cover it.

On pure impulse, something else came together.

That impulse made Anna grab all the chocolate she could carry, for a different reason than usual.

Finally emerging from the aisles, Anna announced her presence to the manager and cashier. "Well, looks like I got all I need for the day! Or at least a few hours, am I right?" she pretended to joke, waving her full hands around. "I'm so excited I can't even put my hands down!"

She threw them up and opened them, letting all the chocolate fall to the floor. "Oops, clumsy Anna!" Anna exclaimed, going to a few spilled pieces near a whole barrel of candy. "I swear, it's enough to make you wanna push something!"

So she did – pushing over the barrel and making an even bigger mess.

"Oh jeez! Oh, I can't do anything right!" Anna said, only kidding this time. "I gotta calm down! Once I eat something, I'll be fine!"

Anna looked around and finally found another smaller barrel, this one of milk chocolate. She opened it, found the nearby taste testing spoon and took a sip, as the cashier went towards her. "Your Highness, this is quite enough!" he warned.

"Oh! Oh, right, I shouldn't try this without paying first! Sorry!" Anna stated – throwing her arm out and 'accidentally' flinging the chocolate still left on the spoon. It landed directly into the cashier's face and eyes, blinding him with chocolaty goodness.

"Your Highness! Just keep still, please!" the manager came by with barely contained anger. Anna released a little bit of her own, making her other arm "accidentally" fling out – and collide right into his face.

The manager stumbled from the blow, enough to trip on one of the spilled pieces of chocolate. Once he landed on his butt, Anna pretended to be even sorrier.

"I am so sorry!" Anna promised, though she didn't try to help him up. "I swear I'll pay for all the damage! I don't know what's gotten into me!" She stood in front of him – and behind a larger chocolate piece on the floor.

"It's almost like I'm being possessed…..by a WITCH!"

That last word was accompanied by a solid kick on the chocolate bar. Which flew right into the manager's legs. Or rather, between them.

As he groaned in added pain, Anna dropped her purses in front of him. "This should cover the damage. Let me know if you need more. Do the math real good….because after that, you're never getting another cent from my family again!"

With that, Anna stormed out of the shop for the last time.

She only got a quarter-mile away before the exhilaration wore off – and turned to panic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa let herself feel a rare emotion. The act of feeling an emotion wasn't what made it rare – not anymore. Feeling pride was something else altogether.

In just a few moments, she would write a trade agreement with the kingdom of Ramsgard, ensuring much needed stability for Arendelle. After all Elsa did to keep Arendelle afloat for six months, they could finally move past the Great Freeze – economically, at least – once and for all.

But first, Elsa had to get a quill to write, finalize and sign the agreement.

She left chambers and went to her study to get her pen and ink. As she approached the chambers again, she almost felt like she was gliding though ice, and it wasn't even forming on the floor. At last, she was doing something 100 percent right as Queen.

As such, Elsa started opening the door slowly, savoring the moment before she had to get back to work. But then she heard the people talking behind the door.

And not about her.

"Did you see her skipping and tripping around like that?" Elsa heard the Ambassador ask. "To think we were so afraid of witchcraft, when we could have been dealing with…._that _instead?"

There was only one _that _they could be talking about. Elsa stayed behind the door and left it one inch open to be sure, without being noticed.

"Let's just be glad we're dealing with someone reasonable," Elsa heard their Minister of Coin say. "Even if she isn't….normal."

"There's not normal and then there's _not normal_," the Ambassador said. "At least the Queen acts like a Queen when it's not snowing. Better to deal with that than an airheaded little spare."

Whatever self control Elsa had, she used it to quietly and completely close the door. And make sure it didn't freeze over once she went back down the hall.

After that, she was shaking. But not with fear for once.

Not with hate for herself, for once.

But that came anyway, once Elsa wished she had barged in there the second she heard the _first _insult. Let alone before she heard the next few.

Trade be damned.

Anna probably wouldn't have said that if she was there, though.

She'd have probably tried to make Elsa calm down and back away, no matter what they said about her. She knew how important this was to Elsa, and that's why she was even out for the day. Like she thought she had no business being there.

It would have bored Anna to death and she might not have followed along if she stayed awake. But still. She accepted that it wasn't for her so easily.

She accepted a lot of things easily, except isolation. And praise about herself. She'd go on and on about Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Kai, Gerda, Joan the painting and Arendelle in general. But she never bragged about herself or talked up her own skills – and laughed and brushed aside anyone who tried. That was just modesty, though.

Wasn't it?

If Elsa knew Anna wouldn't be bothered by their insults that much….she had a feeling she knew other things too.

And the cause of them.

If she really didn't mind being thought of as a clumsy spare because she _agreed _with it….like they did….

Now Elsa was boiling many times over.

One time was over them, and how they were the ignorant ones. Ignorant of the Anna whose "airheaded" demeanor did as much to cheer up and inspire Arendelle as Elsa's work and ice shows did. If not much, much more.

Ignorant of the Anna who never hesitated to spend time and have fun with children, showing them royalty wasn't cold and stuck up – and you didn't have to be perfect to be powerful.

Ignorant of the Anna who made Kristoff light up and be sociable, in a way he almost never was around anyone else, as far as Elsa knew. As if he was the only one Anna did this for.

They could never appreciate the Anna who never backed away during one of Elsa's panic attacks or nightmares, despite having gotten too close for comfort twice.

They couldn't get it through their heads that there would be no Arendelle to trade with without Anna. Without the kingdom's true hero. And the Queen's.

They could judge Anna for being so open, peppy and eager around everyone. But they'd never know how much she truly held back. At least for Elsa. As starved as she'd been for years for Elsa's love, and to show her love in return, there were more than a few moments where she'd held herself back.

It wasn't out of fear of Elsa or her powers. The look she had in those moments was different – and all too familiar for Elsa.

It was the look of someone scared to be totally open. Scared of coming on too strong. Scared of hurting the one she loved most, because she couldn't contain herself or her feelings

Like Anna thought she did to Elsa at the ball. And at the ice palace. And after she found the truth about the night that ruined their childhood. She promised she would never push Elsa that far with her need to play and share ever again – and so easily seemed to believe those incidents were really _her _fault, against all logic.

But what logic could she have, when no one was around to correct her for 13 years?

When no one made her believe the isolation wasn't because of something _she _did to Elsa. _"What did I ever do to you?"_ indeed.

All it would have taken is one word. One act of love from behind the door. One talk from Elsa herself, to show Anna she was never a screw-up. That she was always worth more than a spare and she could never make anyone stop loving her.

That she didn't have to settle for mere scraps of affection. And that wanting more wouldn't drive people away or make them shut her out.

Or let that make her believe she deserved to be.

Elsa could – or if not could, but _should _– have protected Anna that much. Truly protected her. She never really needed protecting all along, since she was the hero of Arendelle – if only she could believe that.

But all Elsa ever wanted, more than a throne or to be normal, was to be _Anna's _hero. Like she used to be.

It didn't matter how much of a failure Elsa was at everything else. It would be almost worth if she could just do that one thing right again. To make sure Anna was loved and valued, and knew how loved and valued she was, every day for far more than 13 years.

Instead, Elsa was making deals with people who knew _nothing _about her.

Well, that much she could fix right now. Whether Anna knew she was being slandered or not. Or would believe them if she did.

Elsa knew. And would _never _believe it. And she was done letting anyone else believe it too.

With that, she strode right back to the doors, possessing an unusual amount of clarity. And an unusual lack of ice trailing behind her, despite her anger.

But this was an anger out of love. The storm inside was completely balanced, leaving no storm on the outside.

The only thing that could be mistaken for icy right now was Elsa's face.

Once she opened the doors and the representatives of Ramsgard noticed this, they were confused and slightly dreadful.

"My apologies, gentlemen," Elsa said with well practiced calm. "But I've given it some more thought. And I've determined that you are not what I am looking for in a trade partner. Our negotiations are thereby suspended."

"Suspended?! What on Earth?" the Ambassador couldn't believe. "What kind of thought did you give it, Your Majesty?"

"The kind that tells me I need the highest of standards for partners in our new Arendelle. I'm sorry to say this standard hasn't been met today," Elsa forced herself to say plainly.

"Your new Arendelle needs our goods, Your Highness!" the Minister of Coin pointed out. "You're going to endanger your kingdom because Ramsgard doesn't meet some new standard?"

"Not Ramsgard. Your King, Prime Minister or another higher ranking official can still reach out to me," Elsa decided. "If your kingdom still wants an alliance with mine, I will go through them from now on."

"Why would they after this insult?" the Ambassador asked. "We were about to sign a deal, and now this?! Our leaders will not stand for it!"

"I can reason with them. If they have time to _spare_," Elsa couldn't stop herself from stressing. Her subtlety and her aversion to puns abandoned her, for one moment of vengeful satisfaction.

Since it was less than subtle, her victims put the rest of the puzzle together right away. "You're throwing away a lucrative agreement for…._that_?!" the Ambassador exclaimed in distain.

Whether he referred to his comments, or Anna in general, Elsa didn't care. The tone said enough. So did the gust of wind that closed the door behind her.

"Our king will notice if we're….not back on time! And he won't respond well to threats against us either!" the Minister of Coin tried to reason. "You want your people to pay the price?!"

"I'll have my people head to Ramsgard at once. They'll tell your king what happened, regardless of whatever your version is," Elsa explained. "If he or anyone else besides you will deal with me then, I'll accept it. If not, then I'll find a more acceptable trading partner," she finished, turning her back to them.

"Your Majesty, you can't be that foolish. Not for –" the Ambassador started, but couldn't finish once another wind gust loudly blew the doors back open.

"My guards will escort you out. And make sure you don't run into my people. Not before they arrive in Ramsgard, anyway," Elsa informed.

More protests fell on deaf ears as the Ramsgardians were led out of chambers. When they and their protests were no longer heard, Elsa had the doors close again. All alone, she was now able to exhale her relief. And inhale her exhilaration.

The more familiar feeling of panic didn't come back until minutes later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She screwed up. By the time she approached the castle, Anna knew she really screwed up this time. Word would get out to Elsa soon, and she'd kill her.

The one day she didn't need to clean up any Anna messes, and look what Anna did anyway. No matter why she did it.

No matter what, she really would never be more than a screw up. More than someone who did nothing but make her sister's life harder – if not ruined altogether.

Why couldn't Anna just conceal like Elsa? Why couldn't she just get away from everyone before she let it go, like Elsa? Why couldn't she make something beautiful when she let it go, instead of destroying everything?

Then she wouldn't be Anna. Then Elsa would finally have it easy. It just felt so good to stand up for her – in the dumbest way possible – she forgot all that.

It really felt _so good_. Doing what she should have done all along. If she had done it all along, maybe there wouldn't be so many people as ignorant as her.

"Whoh, where's the fire? Just so you know, I promised to keep the ice's location secret this time," Kristoff approached – just in time to get vented on.

"Elsa is not a witch!" Anna released.

"Okay….what fake thing I never said brought _that _on?" Kristoff asked carefully. But Anna still wasn't listening.

"She's warmth and courage and love! I should have told her that every day, even if she never came out! I should have just told _them_ instead of…." Anna lost her fire. "Once again, someone failed to come through for her."

"And….putting your freezing body between her and a sword didn't count because?" Kristoff checked.

"That's different! That was easy!" Anna insisted. "I can save her from monsters, yeah! After I stood by and let her think she was one! I'm not gonna let anyone else think that too! But I can't even get that right! Can't I have….this _one _thing to stop screwing up! Is that too much? To give her that much for once?!"

If Kristoff could have followed along, he'd have said yes more confidently. As it stood, Anna turned her back before he said anything, almost hugging herself. "I'm sorry, Kristoff," Anna apologized.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," she said more quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She made a truly grievous error this time. Elsa knew that before her advisors made sure she didn't forget it.

She did insist there was still a chance to salvage the agreement, provided Ramsgard's higher officials were more understanding. It didn't negate how it shouldn't have hinged on that to begin with, when the deal was all but done. And Elsa refused to give them more ammunition by telling them exactly why she called it off.

This meant no one was happy as the meeting adjourned, least of all Elsa. But she was the only one pacing and icing up the halls.

The one day she couldn't afford to be an inadequate Queen, and this is what happened. No matter why she did it.

No matter what, she would never be worthy of Anna's sacrifices. Worthy of her and Arendelle's illogical trust. How much more could they put up with?

Why couldn't Elsa know how to harness her emotions for good, like Anna? Why couldn't she dig out of her own messes, like Anna? Why couldn't she be a Queen that could live up to everything Anna made her out to be?

Then she wouldn't be Elsa. Then she could finally be deserving of Anna's love. It just felt so good to stand up for her behalf – in the dumbest way possible – she forgot all that.

It really felt _so good_. Doing what she should have done all along. If she was anyone other than Elsa, it might have worked. But how would Elsa know to do what any good, normal big sister would do?

Any good, normal big sister wouldn't have let _anyone _say those words about Anna, or believe them. Much less diplomats.

Much less Anna.

"Hi! I thought today wasn't hall ice skating day!" Olaf slid in on the slippery hallways – just in time for Elsa to vent.

"Anna is not a spare!" she called out.

"Okay….and I don't have a skeleton!" Olaf announced. "Are we going to do dares next?" Luckily for him, Elsa still wasn't listening.

"She's life and perfection and love! Why couldn't I tell her that _once _behind the door? Maybe if she believed I knew it, it wouldn't be so bad to hear _them _call her a spare! If I knew she didn't believe it!" Elsa hissed. "But as always, I did something for her in the worst possible way."

"So thawing the kingdom for her was actually bad?" Olaf checked.

"That was simple. Thawing her heart with magic love is easy," Elsa knew. "Openly showing her how much I love her, and how much she's loved….I never got that right." She scoffed, "How could I think throwing ambassadors out for insulting her would fix that? Or do anything but hurt Arendelle?"

She sighed and further asked, "Was it so bad to defend Anna's honor just _one _time? Do that one thing right, just once?"

"Do you want me to answer that one first, or the last three?" Olaf wondered.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry to bother you with this," Elsa shared. "Anna's probably back by now. Go on and play with her. Give her some fun before she hears about my latest screw-up."

"Well, okay. But I'll have good answers for those questions when I get back, promise!" Olaf vowed, sliding back down the halls. Elsa let out a little smile, which was enough to help her thaw the area, at the least.

She had good timing, as Kai came right down the dry halls a moment later. "Very well. What's the backlash from the council this time?" Elsa assumed.

"Nothing serious. But that's not why I'm here, Your Majesty," Kai started. "This concerns a rather….unusual rumor about Princess Anna."

"Perhaps you need to be more specific," Elsa said.

"The word around town is she had a rampage at her favorite chocolate shop. And said she'd never come back. Rumor has it she was set off by something to do with the word 'witch.'" Kai explained.

Despite the lack of total clarity, that was still specific enough for Elsa. "She did what?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry, Anna. It's just me playing with you today," Olaf told Anna when he caught up with her. "Elsa's stressed because she threw out trade people who called you a spare, so…."

"She WHAT?!" Anna yelped, then ran towards the castle before getting an answer, leaving Olaf and Kristoff behind.

Anna got as far inside as the halls before she started tripping over herself. Fortunately, she grabbed onto the nearest suit of armor in time – then promptly let go when she saw Elsa.

She'd only just started looking for Anna, yet Anna had already stumbled her way towards her. Elsa noted how fitting it was for a brief second, before getting Anna back on her feet.

"Don't change the subject!" Anna jumped ahead of her. "Why is Olaf saying you threw out the Ramsgard people because of me?"

"Those weren't exactly my words," Elsa excused, but she knew it wasn't good enough. "It was more because of what they said _about_ you."

"About me. A spare," Anna said, which only made Elsa frown.

"I'm done letting anyone, including you, call you that. Or anything else," Elsa declared.

"But you needed these people! You went on and on about it all week!" Anna reminded. "You threw all that work and trade stuff away….just for _me?_"

The way Anna said _me_ – as if it was something lower and undeserving – shattered Elsa like she really was made of ice. She grasped at straws to block that out, changing the subject by asking, "Well, what about you? You were throwing a lot of stuff at the chocolate shop, from what I hear."

"Did you hear how they called you a witch first?" Anna snapped back. "Don't worry, you'll never hear about me going back there again!"

"But that store had all of your favorite chocolates! That's why they had the best pitch, you said it yourself!" Elsa reminded. "You really gave that up….just to stand up for _me_?"

The way Elsa said _me_ – like it was worth nothing – reminded Anna of when she said it the exact same way, right after the sacrifice at the fjord. She wasn't equipped to notice and get mad about it then, but she certainly was now.

"You gave up way more just for me," Anna stated. "Way too much. And you're still doing it now."

"Of course I am," Elsa said like it was no big deal. "Don't you know by now I would give up _anything _for you? You're the one that keeps losing things you shouldn't have to, because of me! Even now!"

"I _chose_ to give up something for you this time! Something I love a lot less than you anyway! Just like at the fjord!" Anna said. That might have been more revealing than intended.

"Can't you love yourself more than that? I know I made that hard for you, but I'm trying to make it right! That's why I snapped at them today!" Elsa revealed.

"Stop putting yourself down like that! I know I made that easy for you, but I'm not letting any of it happen again! From anyone! That's why I wrecked the shop today!" Anna stated.

With that, the irony of the entire day became clear for both sisters.

They stayed quiet and took it all in, comparing and contrasting everything they did for each other, why they did it – and how worthy they felt of it. And how unfamiliar it still was to have someone who would go to those lengths, just for them.

How unfamiliar it still was for them to feel that….valuable.

And how stupid it was that they still couldn't accept they had been that valued – that loved – all this time.

Anna let out the first guffaw over it all.

Elsa's laughter was more dignified, of course. But when their laughter joined together, Elsa couldn't stay completely restrained. Anna caught a few little half-snorts over her own laughter, before they both quieted down.

When they did, they each found their heads were a lot clearer. And more accepting of the truth. "You turned down a whole kingdom just to defend me…." Anna said with less surprise and more love.

"You walked away from your favorite chocolate for me…." Elsa said in the same way. Sacrificing her life for Elsa was one thing – but that somehow made Elsa feel more special. Maybe because Anna didn't have to die to prove Elsa was that important to her.

Likewise, Elsa giving up her entire childhood for Anna was one thing – but giving up big Queenly business for her somehow felt greater. Maybe because Elsa didn't shut any doors to prove she would give up anything for her.

Either way, both of them had only one thing to say now.

Once again, they were doing the same thing – but this time, in front of each other and together.

"I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With extra time on their hands, Anna and Elsa filled in the blanks on their respective ordeals in Anna's bedroom. Elsa felt appropriately guilty at giggling over Anna's chocolate bar kick, although Anna was less restrained in cheering over Elsa's victory – and punching the air as if it was the Ambassador's head.

When things got heavier, Elsa laid on the bed and held Anna comfortingly, promising that she didn't embarrass herself, Elsa or the kingdom. She assured Anna no one would think any less of her, that she would make a special ice delivery to those who did, and that she was and always would be proud of her. And she'd keep being proud even after Anna felt that way about herself.

When it was Elsa's turn to stress over what she did, Anna held her close in return. She assured Elsa that Arendelle wouldn't hold anything against her, that they'd find allies worthy of her, and that anyone who knew anything would be so proud that she was their Queen. And she'd keep feeling that way even after Elsa knew enough too.

It was how it always should have been. How they saw themselves was still scarred because it wasn't.

But with each other's heroes around, now and forever, those scars would never get any deeper.

**THE END**


End file.
